


Nintendo High: Legend of the Seven Stars

by Hiromujin



Category: Nintendo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromujin/pseuds/Hiromujin
Summary: In the world of high schools, there is a different form of natural selection. Usually, those who have the privilege of coming from rich or famous families rise to the top in grades, social life, and sports. Those who have not been graced with such a privilege end up the underdogs, forced to work harder than anyone else. Thankfully, at Nintendo High, it’s much different. Anyone can rise to the top regardless of fame or popularity, and it becomes a cinch to graduate.My name is Lucina Ylisse. I’m eighteen years old, I have blue hair, blue eyes, and a unique brand in my right eye that signifies my heritage as a princess.This is the story of how I became the greatest hero of them all and helped save the world from being consumed by chaos and darkness!





	Nintendo High: Legend of the Seven Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I’ve been working on for a while. Since Smash Ultimate is releasing soon, I figured why not finally start writing it?
> 
> Expect personalities to change a little bit as the characters ARE high schoolers in this. It’s made to have a similar tone as My Hero Academia. I hope you enjoy!

It was a crisp autumn morning. The first day of our senior year. Excitement was abound, and we were giddy with energy. It started like any other day would, even when we were on vacation from school.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my friend Peach’s pink convertible. In the back seat was our other friend Zelda, and next to her were Corrin and Daisy. The five of us had been inseparable since Elementary School. It was always so fun to hang out with them, and I could remember doing it every day for the past eleven or so years.

Zelda was in the middle of a story, telling us all about her boyfriend Link and how he had finally stopped wearing his green hat, only to put his hair in a ponytail that Zelda didn’t much care for.

“...So then I told him ‘Link, my darling, you can wear the hat again.’ Do you know what he did after that?”

Corrin giggled slightly, and she and I exchanged a glance.

“No, Zel, what DID he do after that?” I asked.

“He put on his hat. I was shaken. It was a very out-of-body experience for me.”

Daisy groaned. “I swear, every time you try to talk like a regular girl, you just fall short. It’s shook, Zelda. You were shook. Or shooketh. One or the other.”

“But Daisy! That is improper grammar! Why would I speak in such an uncouth manner? I am a princess, you know!”

“Kettle,” Daisy said, almost instantly, “Meet the pot. Pots. Meet the pots. This is a kitchen.”

Peach’s voice chimed out from next to me, “I’ll thank you not to compare our squad car to a greasy kitchen, Daisy. Why are you so weird?”

Before Daisy could answer back, I pointed at a billboard we were passing.

“Look at that. Pauline is in town again. Should we stop by and visit her before her show?

Bad move. Peach slammed on the breaks and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Luci. You didn’t just ask what I think you just asked, did you? How that... witch, for lack of a nicer word, went from bullying me to superstardom is beyond me.”

Honestly? I was terrified. Peach never looked angry beyond when Pauline seemed to be mentioned. It wasn’t that I never remembered their history together... it just never seemed to happen where we could see.

I swallowed, gently pushing Peach away from me. “R-Right. Sorry Peachy, I’ll boycott her if I need to.”

Corrin let out a loud sneeze. Had she been holding that the entire time?

Almost as if to answer my question, she spoke.

“That was so intense... I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

Zelda handed her a tissue. “I think you should just sneeze when you need to, Coco. Holding it in can’t be healthy...”

“I already hold in my emotional trauma... what’s a stupid sneeze gonna do?”

Everyone stared at Corrin. She had an odd habit of making dark jokes like that at times. But we couldn’t really judge. If it helped her cope with the fact her adoptive father was actually possessed by an evil dragon and wanted to use her for global conquest, then we would be the supportive friends she needed.

“We’re here!” Peach sang out, parking the car.

We all piled out of the car, staring at our school. There was a large emblem on the archway. It was a circle divided into four sections. It was asymmetric, but unique. On the archway were the letters Nintendo Juveniles Academy. It sounded like a prison, so we all just called it “Nintendo High” so people didn’t see us as prisoners.

Nintendo High wasn’t your average school, no sir. It was a school made for both academics and combat. It was here where we learned to either control or hone our abilities. Myself and Corrin’s specialty is sword play, while Peach and Daisy focus on their Heart and Flower Affinities. Zelda practices magic, and the list goes on and on for each and every student.

Lots of crazy things happen at Nintendo High, like fights breaking out, or even accidents where a student loses control of their abilities. But as I stood there, admiring the archway, I had a feeling this year was going to be interesting.

Stepping through those doors that day, I had no idea how much of an understatement that would prove to be.


End file.
